Amiga Traiciona
by FlemyMayer
Summary: Basada en el tema de Ana Gabriel - Amiga. Me pareció buena idea el hacer este One-shot entre Hinata y Sakura.


_—No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Naruto..._

Tenían que para o se volvería un caos, no aguantaba la culpa y mas al oír lo que dijo.

 _—Le pediré el divorció, ahora soy Hokage, deberá dármelo._

No, no quería algo así, menos si lastimaba a su amiga de una manera tan horrible.

 _—No harás tal cosa, por la misma razón de que eres Hokage... no lo harás Naruto o no volverás a verme..._

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

—Amiga tengo el corazón herido... el hombre que yo quiero se me va, lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo. Llorando de importancia, no puedo retenerlo...

Una azabache estaba en su sala con su amiga, su mejor amiga a quien contaba sus penas en esos momentos. Su esposo, Uzumaki Naruto estaba cada vez más frio con ella, ya no la tocaba como antes.

—Amiga mientras quede una esperanza tu tienes que luchar por ese amor... Si es el hombre de tu vida no te des nunca por vencida que vale todo si se lucha por amor...

Apoyaba y aconsejaba la mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos color jade. Esta escuchaba todo lo que le decía tratando de animarla con comentarios entusiasta. La azabache levanta la mirada ligeramente esperanzada.

—¿Como puedo hacer?

Cuestiono hacia su amiga quien respondió al instante.

—Entrega todo.

La azabache miro hacia un lado con tristeza.

—Todo se lo di.

Al verla en ese estado trato de animarla de nuevo.

—Intenta un modo.

La de ojos perla le devolvió una mirada destrozada y algo horrorizada.

—No es posible querer más...

La peli rosa le devolvió la mirada con algo de reproche.

—¡Pensando así lo perderás!

La azabache presiono sus manos sobre su regazo con impotencia. Su voz le salió dolorosa al preguntar lo siguiente.

—¿Y si el se va?

El rostro de la de ojos jade se puso triste pero al menos no le mentiría tenia que contemplar que talvez eso suceda.

—Lo habrás perdido...

Al escuchar esa respuesta la azabache se le estrujo el corazón al saber que seria la cruda realidad.

—¿Que me quedará?

Ni siquiera sabia que contestarle y a cada pregunta ella sufría más por algo que se lo guardaría aunque le mataba ver a si a su amiga.

—Lo que has vivido...

Soltó una risa pero sin una pisca de gracia es más parecía que trataba de ocultar el sonido de su corazón al romperse de los oídos ajenos.

—¡Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor!

Comprensiva se acerco y acarició los largos cabellos azabaches pero le daba asco pensar que trataba de animarla cuando era ella misma la que la lastimaba.

—Son cosas del... amor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—Ella está sufriendo... me duele hacerle esto..._

No sabia cómo podía verle a la cara y engañarla de esa manera.

 _—¿Por qué no puedo dejarla? Ella se dio cuenta de que ya no la quiero a mi lado._

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Amiga yo no se que esta pasando. Será que habrá encontrado... otra mujer?. Ya no es el mismo, su indiferencia, la siento por las noches... rechaza mi presencia.

Otro semana y volvía a estar junto con su amiga viendo, nuevamente, en un estado de soledad y tristeza que jamás vio en ella pero lo que le rompió el corazón fue escucharla preguntar eso... que era justo lo que pasaba.

—Amiga no será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor... Tal vez la casa, la rutina se ha convertido en tu enemiga y esta cobrando un alto precio por tu error.

La azabache soltó mas lagrimas al oírla decir eso, tal vez tenga razón y ella es la responsable de esta situación. Desde que se casaron todo iba bien pero después de que se convirtió en Líder de la aldea el ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella pero cada vez que se veían se juraban amor hasta hace unos meses. Pero ella lo seguía amando desde niña lo ama...

—¿Como puedo hacer?

Cuestionó de nuevo a su amiga aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—Entrega todo.

La peli rosa estaba algo enojada con ella misma por hacerle lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía evitarlo.

—Todo se lo di...

La azabache no encontraba forma de volver con su rubio esposo a como era antes.

—Intenta un modo.

No, no quería perder su amistad pero tarde o temprano la azabache se enteraría.

—No es posible que se pueda... querer más...

Siempre veía culpa en los ojos de su amiga cuando le mencionaba sus problemas con su marido pero de alguna forma no quería pensar en nada que la involucre a la ojos jade con su problema.

—¡Pensando así lo perderás!

Ya había repetido ese reproche pero ella no lo perderá porque ella sabia que ya lo había perdido...

—¿Y si el se va?

Esa pregunta dolía vez más que la formulaba, dolía tanto que hasta se ahogaba con sus palabras pero tenía que aceptarlo.

—Lo habrás perdido...

No sabia que le dolía mas el verla así o saber el que estaba así y ella totalmente culpable.

—¿Que me quedara...?

Nada, nada le quedara excepto la total tristeza y desilusión de su muy corto matrimonio con el hombre de sus sueños.

—Lo que has vivido.

Sabia que eso no le ayudaría, sabia que no era tantos sus recuerdos hermosos dentro del matrimonio pero eso no significaba que la haría feliz recordar sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Tu consejo no me aleja del... dolor!

Rompió en un llanto desgarrador al saber o aceptar que ya no tenía cabida en el futuro del hombre con bellos cabellos rubios y ojos color azules de sonrisa fácil y cálida.

—Son... cosas del... amor.

La peli rosa lloró junto a ella al saber como destrozo el corazón de su linda amiga, rompió el frágil corazón de su amiga... por Dios ella no podía llamarse su amiga después de todo lo que le hizo.

Desde hace mas de 5 meses ella era la amante del esposo de ella. Pero no pudo evitarlo después de tanto tiempo yendo tras el hombre equivocado para después ver como el hombre que la perseguía, el hombre que le daba el apoyo y su amor incondicional a ella, que este se fuera con otra la dejo sola y se sentía desprotegida. Tras eso trato de pensar en el hombre que ella juraba amar pero se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que quería, ella quería al rubio de ojos azules a su lado como siempre pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta ya era tarde este se estaba casando con su mejor amiga.

 _—Sakura... yo aún te amo..._

No pudo evitarlo quisiera decir que se rehusó pero seria mentir.

 _—¿Que hay de Hinata? Ella es tu esposa, Naruto._

Pensar en Hinata, en su amiga casi la hace desistir de estar con él pero no pudo hacerlo no cuando él era el hombre que también amaba.

 _—Sakura yo te amo a ti y a nadie más..._

Como se odio al tirarse encima al rubio en su propia casa, en su propia sala. No tenía escusa ni perdón.

 _—Y yo también te amo, Naruto. Siempre lo hice aunque estaba ciega por Sasuke pero ya no más. Te amo Naruto..._

 **Y** **?? Que les pareció??** **Deben de saber que lo escribí en el acto y me gustó cómo me salió a la primera. Les gustó??**

 **Creo** **que está de más decir que los últimos diálogos entre Sakura y Naruto fue el comienzo de la traición.**


End file.
